


Thoughts of Yu

by Cawaiiey



Series: Thoughts [2]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, More oblivious butts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawaiiey/pseuds/Cawaiiey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu.</p><p>He's the first thing that comes to mind when he wakes up. His alarm beeps at him but he ignores it, rolling over so he can try and chase the remnants of his dream, desperately attempting to remember anything else besides grey hair and eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts of Yu

Yu.

He's the first thing that comes to mind when he wakes up. His alarm beeps at him but he ignores it, rolling over so he can try and chase the remnants of his dream, desperately attempting to remember anything else besides grey hair and eyes. But it slips just out of his reach, teasing him with whispers of what it was or what it could have been. He groans and flips the covers off of him, head bowed as he slowly wakes up.

Yu.

He's always there, in the back of his mind, as he removes his pajamas and tugs on his uniform. The pants are wrinkled and his trainers are getting ratty but he can't find it in himself to care that much. As long as his partner likes the way he looks, he doesn't mind that his uniform isn't immaculate. 

Yu.

His voice rings throughout his mind as he attempts to fix his messy, flyaway hair into a somewhat reasonable style. In an attempt to drown out the way his mind replayed their every conversation, he snapped his headphones on and started a song. But of course it had to be one from an album that he introduced him to. Rather than change it, he let it fill his brain and got swept away in his memories. 

Yu.

He takes too long eating breakfast and ends up rushing to school, feet pounding against the pavement. He's not going to be late but he might miss him if he doesn't hurry. Luckily, he gets there just in time to spot a head of grey hair among the browns and blacks. Instinctually, his name leaves his lips as he pulls his headphones off and jogs after him. The smirk he gets doesn't pull at his heart strings and make his stomach flop, nope, no way. 

Yu.

He catches himself watching the back of his head more than he watches the teacher. And all he can think about is his voice so he's obviously startled when the teacher calls on him. He leans forward and asks him what the answer is, eyes glued to the back of his neck. A part of him wonders what it might feel like under his fingertips or under his lips. But he hears the answer his partner gives him and pulls away, feeling his stomach fill with cool fire as he answers the question. There is no reason for him to think these things but he does anyways.

Yu.

He's what's on his mind when that girl asks to speak with him. He follows, casting a glance back at Yu, who is talking happily with the girls. He wants him to turn and look at him and stop him. But he doesn't. He follows the girl up to the roof, all the while thinking of how cliche this is. The sun is warm on his back but his skin feels like ice. Her words wash over him but he's numb to what she's saying. Him? She likes him? But he's not... He breathes out a sigh and goes to say something but her arms are around his waist, her breasts pressed against his chest and her lips approaching dangerously fast. Unconsciously, he wraps his arms around her too. Their lips touch. It's all wrong, they're too glossy and taste like strawberries, they aren't chapped from a nervous habit of licking his lips, they aren't as full as his and she isn't,

"Yu."

Her response is instantaneous. She shoves him back with tears in her eyes and bolts towards the door of the roof, wailing about how he's so cruel. He can't find it in himself to care that he'd technically just broken a girl's heart. He feels a bit heavy and burdened. It's always been him, always, but how could he compete with Yukiko, Chie, Rise? With any of those other girls he hangs out with? He was so popular and he could have anyone he wanted, hell, even Kanji could fall head over heels for him. What was Yosuke to someone like

Yu?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many more there'll be but the last one should have awkward smut.


End file.
